tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gilbert Mandlamax
Gilbert Mandlamax - Łowca wampirów. Informacje Historia Gilbert oraz jego młodszy brat Harry, byli potomkami samego Ariolla Mandlamaxa co czyniło ich potencjalnymi kandydatami na łowców wampirów. Takiż oto też trening przeszli za młodu, by gdy dorosnąć, pokonywać wampiry i ich sługusów. Gilbert wyrósł na potężnego wojownika i spełniał swoje zadanie perfekcyjnie. Po śmierci jego ojca jednak, gildia łowców wampirów zaczęła się rozpadać. Gilbert starał się ratować organizacje ale przez zaginięcie jego brata, stało się to niemożliwe. Otóż podobno Harry wyruszył aż do Elmekii by zapolować na wampira, który się tam ukrywał. Gdy młodszy brat nie wracał po dłuższym czasie, uznano go za zaginionego a Gilbert odszedł z Northend by go odnaleźć. . Przygody i Armia Wampirów Gdy Arkham Levraf przebywa w Zefielii, spotyka Gilberta w jednej z tawern. Gilbert został poproszony o odesłanie paru nieumarłych w okolicy a, że nie znał tych terenów to wynajął najemnika do pomocy. Razem pozbyli się problemu. Łowca umagicznia miecz Arkhama by był bardziej skuteczny przeciwko wampirom. Zaprasza go też do swojego domu w Northend gdyby ten podróżował kiedyś przez Kataart. Po małej przygodzie Gilbert wyruszył dalej w stronę Elmekii by odnaleźć brata. Długo szukał Harrego ale poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Gdy dotarła do niego wieść, że w Kataart powrócił pierwszy wampir Eleonelxuss, natychmiast powraca do Northend. Postanawia jednak nie ujawniać się i działać z ukrycia. Będąc s powrotem w swoim mieście, zauważa, że armia oraz nowo przybyli wojownicy i magowie skutecznie walczą z wampirami. Gilbert postanawia więc samotnie przeprowadzić śledztwo, które doprowadza go do prawdziwych antagonistów. Okazuje się bowiem, że to Nosferatu Necrovalsiuss oraz Estria Selviesuss stoją za tym wszystkim i tworzą armie wampirów. Gdy Rosomak, Gustav Ulrich, Ajax Morgan oraz Arkham pokonują Eleonelxussa, Gilbert postanawia wyjść z ukrycia i przekazać im informacje oraz służyć radą. Niedługo później, wampiry przeprowadzają oblężenie na Northend ale miasto pomimo doznania wielu szkód, odpiera natarcie. By pokonać Necrovalsiussa, trzeba zdobyć święty kołek zwany: Sfant Pinul Margine. Gdy znalazł się już w rękach bohaterów, wyruszyli oni ponownie do Zamku Faraellen by zniszczyć wampiry raz na zawsze. Tam Rosomak i Gilbert ostatni raz mierzą się z wyrocznią Selviesuss. Łowca wampirów wykańcza ją najpotężniejszym zaklęciem szamanizmów: Ra Tild. Niestety Necrovalsiuss ponownie uciekł ale nie daleko. Gilbert, Rosomak, Gustav, Arkham oraz Dave Nogard wyruszają na walkę ostateczną. Potyczka toczy się w jaskini. Przed walką Necrovalsiuss wzywa brata Gilberta, Harrego, który nie jest już do końca człowiekiem. Stał się wampirzym sługą poprzez eksperymenty które Nosferatu czynił wraz z wyrocznią. Miał w ten sposób wykorzystać ludzi do swej armii. Gilbert zmuszony był walczyć z bratem. Udało mu się go pokonać lecz Harry nie przeżył starcia. Reszta bohaterów wykończyła Necrovalsiussa z pomocą świętego kołka. Do Kataart powrócił spokój, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Armia PCK Rosomak i Lucy wyruszają do Northend by zebrać ludzi. Tworzą oni bowiem Armie PCK. Gilbert z chęcią przyłącza się i wyrusza do Zamku Demona. Tam zdobywa na prośbę Rosomaka zwój z drzewem rasowym wampirów. Run for your life Kilkanaście lat później, Gilbert pracuje jako przewodnik po Górach Kataart. Zostaje wynajęty przez Konrada Goldrasa by poprowadził jego wyprawę w góry w celu odnalezienia Run Nieba. Wyprawa okazała się bezowocna ale potem Konrad, Gilbert oraz mag Dee wyruszają do Zamku Faraelen ponieważ tam też może być Runa Nieba. Podczas tej podróży zostają zaatakowain przez oddziały potworów i Gilbert zostaje ranny. W ostatnich momentach przed utratą świadomości, zdaje mu się że widział wampira (mimo, że wszystkie zostały wybite kilkanaście lat wcześniej). Gilbert dochodzi do siebie w mieście Ostorii. Tam poznają Nicolasa, Alcola, Albafikę, Medifa, Farena oraz Jeanne i postanawiają razem wyruszyć w góry. Tym razem udaje się dojśc do Zamku. W jego środku jednak bohaterowie poddani są presji którą wytwarza Runa Nieba - w tym wypadku Runa Mroku. Gilbert nie jest w stanie jej znieść więc musi zostać na zewnątrz. Na wszelki wypadek jednak wręcza Nicolasowi swój miecz Sabienpontaminate gdyby przyszło im walczyć z wampirem. Tak też się stało. Po wszystkim Gilbert oraz reszta zostają przeteleportowani z powrotem do Ostorii dzięki magii Dee. Wygląd i umiejętności thumb|300pxGilbert to wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o spokojnych oczach i opadających na kark i oczy, szarych włosach. Jest zawsze opanowany i spokojny ale gdy trzeba potrafi rzucić przezwiskiem. Zazwyczaj chodzi uśmiechnięty i zamyślony. Gilbert jest potężnym wojownikiem gdyż potrafi świetnie władać mieczem oraz używać magii z najwyższej półki (szczególnie szamanizm ducha). Dzierży jeden z dwóch świętych artefaktów Northend. Miecz półtora-ręczny: Sabienpontaminate. Ciekawostki - Jego zawód łowcy wampirów jest bardzo specjalny: Jest to połączenie Elementalisty i Łowcy przy czym zyskuje on wszystkie bonusy od jednego i drugiego zawodu. - Gilbert jest świetnym kucharzem Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Slayers PLUS